clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Dare Day
is the 24th episode of Season 3, the 114th episode overall of Clarence. Synopsis With Jeff on vacation, Sumo and Clarence challenge each other to increasingly absurd and extreme dares. Plot The episode begins with Clarence, Sumo and Jeff walking down the street. Sumo finds a Frisbee and dares Clarence to throw it, he accepts and throws it. Then Clarence dares Sumo to put his shirt over his head and he does it. They both dare Jeff to do it as well, but he says he wants to play "Truth or Dare", however Sumo tells him that there is no truth, just "Dare or Dare". Jeff says that isn't a game and wonders what happens if he doesn't want to do the dare. Sumo says that'll make him a chicken and that nothing's worse than being a chicken. Inside Rough Riders Chicken, the boys are about to start eating, but Jeff forgot the ketchup. Jeff asks Sumo to watch his bag while he gets the ketchup, then he leaves. Sumo struggles to open his bag with the burger in it, when the bag finally opens, the burger falls on the floor. Clarence dares him to eat it, Sumo eats it and says he likes it. Then Sumo dares Clarence to dip his fries in the drink and eat it soggy, Clarence does it and Jeff arrives. Jeff is annoyed because they are still playing that game, Sumo dares Clarence again, and this time he dares him to use all of Jeff's Ketchup. Clarence smears his chicken nugget with the ketchup, Jeff gets mad and leaves to get more ketchup. Meanwhile, Clarence and Sumo continue to dare one another. Clarence dares Sumo to make Jeff smile. Sumo refuses, but Clarence calls him a chicken and Sumo accepts. Sumo goes to where Jeff is, and tries to tickle him, this causes Jeff to bump into Mr. Reese, and Mr. Reese drops his burger on the floor. Jeff returns to the seat with Clarence and Sumo and shouts at them, but they are too busy trying to open their toys to listen. Sumo is unable to open his toy, so Jeff helps him, and asks them how could they live without him being there, and recommends that if they plan to do anything, first ask themselves, "Would Jeff do this?" Jeff's mother arrives to pick him up for their vacation trip to Madrid. After being left alone, Clarence and Sumo continue to dare one another. Sumo dares Clarence to drink soda directly from the machine for 5 minutes, Clarence remembers Jeff's message, but he does it anyway. Clarence is doing great for a little while until the cashier throws Clarence and Sumo out of the restaurant. Then they both dare each other to do more crazy things, getting increasingly complicated and risky. After dozens of crazy dares, Clarence and Sumo get really injured, and Sumo asks if Clarence wants to rest, but he refuses. Suddenly, Chelsea appears and dares Clarence to jump from the treehouse into an inflatable pool full of mud while juggling eggs. Clarence accepts, but Sumo asks Clarence if he's really sure he wants to do it. Sumo reminds him of what Jeff said, but Clarence does not remember what Jeff said and asks Sumo to call him. Sumo ends up having to go pretty far to find the nearest phone. Sumo calls Jeff, but he can't come to the phone because he's on vacation. Meanwhile, Chelsea and Mavis start calling Clarence chicken for not jumping, Sumo arrives and says Jeff didn't answer. Clarence decides to finally jump, then Sumo suddenly remembers what Jeff said. Sumo asked "would Jeff do this?" Clarence responds yes and he finally jumps. But he falls on the ground and gets a serious injury. Later in the hospital, Sumo tells Clarence that the dare game has gone too far, and he wants to stop. Clarence dares Sumo to do another crazy stunt in the hospital room, but Sumo doesn't want to do it. Clarence calls him a chicken, but Sumo accepts being called a chicken and they both smile. However, the doctor says that he's not a chicken and tries to do the dare, but he cannot achieve it and ends up destroying the whole room. Finally, Clarence asks Sumo to write on his cast and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters * Clarence * Sumo Minor Characters * Jeff * Chelsea * Nathan * Dustin * EJ * Sue * Mr. Reese * Ms. Shoop * Kevin * Sammy * Mavis * Guyler * Courtlin * Percy * Crendle * Malessica Gallery Transcript Video Clarence US S03E24 Dare Day Reference es:El día de los retos pt-br:Dia dos Desafios pl: ru: Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Sumo Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Clarence